A Warrior's Desire
by Luthien Iliona Calafalas
Summary: PG13 just in case. Everyone knows that a warrior desires the one weapon that is perfect for them. But what happens when fighting isn't enough?
1. The Dance

A Warrior's Desire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything else that I don't own in this story.  
  
A/N: Sorry for any OOC-ness.  
  
Chapter 1: The Dance  
  
Talim sat on the platform of the biggest windmill in the Village of the Wind Deity in Southeast Asia. She stood and walked to the edge of the platform so that she could look over the village. She loved this little place, where she had been raised. Granted, she had a nice life, being the daughter of a high standing and respectable shaman. As a child, she had always wanted to become the High Priestess of the village and now she was well on her way to becoming one. In fact, her promotion ceremony would be in a few days. She smiled at the thought.  
Talim had loved the thought of being a Priestess and had centered her life around it. When she was first taught how to do a ritual dance with the tonfas, she couldn't believe the feeling she had when she danced. She wasn't just dancing for the ritual, she was dancing for her. Talim could feel the Wind guiding her and the Earth's rhythm beating under her feet, keeping time to her dance and the Wind's song.  
Now, she studied the newest elbow blades that she held in her hands. She loved this type of weapon because they were so much like her ritual tonfas, and their training went hand-in-hand. This was her favorite pair yet. They were Double Crescent Blades, two curved, blue-green, short swords, sharpened and balanced to perfection. She held one balanced on her finger at the start of the blade. The words of her father echoed through her head.  
"The tang is nearly full width of the blade. They blessed by your Predecessor and they will serve you well. Use them wisely and let the wind guide you in your battles." Talim smiled as she began to dance.  
Yunsung watched her dance on the platform from the ladder he stood on. Her graceful movements were cat-like and beautiful. She was a goddess. She twirled and jumped in the quickly approaching twilight. He wanted her now more than ever. It wasn't just a physical attraction, her loved her mind, soul, her existence, and the very ground she walked on. She was the perfect combination of beauty, energy, power, and intelligence. He jumped onto the platform and joined the dance.  
At first, Talim was surprised when Yunsung turned her dance into a battle by countering her dance moves with his own fighting moves. She quickly changed her stance from graceful dancing to fearless fighting. She countered his every move with a perfect one of her own. He may have strength to overpower her but she had always been the faster one when it came to fighting.  
Talim crouched down and swung her leg towards Yunsung's ankles. In a half-second, her attack hit and he was on the ground. She kneeled over his chest and held the blade of her right-hand weapon to his throat. She smiled at him, a smile that showed no matter how many hardships that they had been through, together and apart, they would always be best friends, and maybe more, someday. He smiled back. 


	2. Revenge, Love, and a Drunken Frenchman

A Warrior's Desire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything else that I don't own in this story.  
  
A/N: Sorry for any OOC-ness. I had a hard time deciding who to write about in this chapter. I wanted to write from Xianghua's POV but, since so many people asked, I decided to write about someone else. Sorry if you don't like the pairing, I don't even like it, but to me it seemed like a good match, even if it is cliche. Also, this chapter is somewhat suggestive of certain things, so if you don't mind, keep reading. Sorry my chapters are so short but this story has a lot of details to work out and I'm working on other stories. I make them short so that I can post sooner.  
  
Chapter 2: Love, Revenge, and a Drunken Frenchman  
  
"Merde! À qui pose près de moi et comment elle y est arrivée? Fichue  
gueule de bois," the French man whispered in his native language.{A/N: The dialogue [roughly] means, "Sh*t! Who is laying beside me and how did she get there? Rotten hangover."} He rolled out of bed, wrapping a sheet around him. The woman beside him lay perfectly still, hidden in a myriad of sheets and pillows. He walked to the end of the bed and picked up his clothes from the previous day. He slowly put them on as he remembered the day before.  
There was a beautiful woman, shrouded in mystery. She came knocking at his door in the middle of the night, dressed in almost nothing. She had wanted to seduce him and succeeded. They had a fine wine, sitting in front of the fireplace. They spoke not a word the entire night, and he did not try to stop her as she enticingly wrapped herself around him. They had done things that he had only done with whores, and this woman was to classy to be a whore. They had wound up in bed after a long night. He remembered that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Who was she? Why did she want to seduce him?  
Slowly, the French man walked to the other side of his bed. He saw only the curves of the body of the mystic woman. She was sound asleep, most likely worn out from the previous night. He watched her shoulders and chest rise and fall in the rhythmic pattern of slumber. He carefully drew back the covers around her.  
"Raphael! What are you doing?" She shrieked as she pulled the sheets away from him and wrapped them around herself. She wasn't as asleep as he thought.  
"Ivy! You?! Wha- Why- How di- You. Here. Last night. Why? How?" Raphael screamed. This couldn't be. He had slept with Ivy. He should have known that she would try something like this to take possession of what little he owned. He should have known from the white hair.  
She stared back with disbelief. Was she really that bad in bed? She had thought that she had been pretty good, not to toot her own horn, so to speak. She chuckled. It wasn't for his material items that she had seduced him, he didn't really have much except his books, the reason had been deeper, the reason had been partly revenge, and partly love. Revenge for Ivy, love for Isabella Valentine. 


End file.
